shiro's crush
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: A SHIRO X FIONA FANFIC: Shiro Sutherland enrols at a new school. He meets a girl along with her friends who want to open a Scan2go club shiro agrees to help; he is a scan2go racer too. As he gets closer to the girl and her other friends he starts getting attracted to her will he realise that he has a crush on Fiona Ryder? And will she accept him after she finds out the truth about


**A scan2go fanfic**

 **Shiro's crush**

 **Summary**

A SHIRO X FIONA FANFIC: Shiro Sutherland enrols at a new school. He meets a girl along with her friends who want to open a Scan2go club shiro agrees to help; he is a scan2go racer too. As he gets closer to the girl and her other friends he starts getting attracted to her will he realise that he has a crush on Fiona Ryder? And will she accept him after she finds out the truth about him?

 **Story**

It was bright and sunny day the sun was shinning bright high in the clear blue sky. Outside his apartment Shiro Sutherland exhaled and inhaled again and again he was completely nervous about starting a new school especially in the new town he just moved in and everyone being strangers too, not seeing any familiar faces. He put his hand on his scan2go car and felt relief he then began to walk off in the direction of his new school. As he walked to school he saw a pretty girl with orange hair and blue eyes around the same age as him in the girl's uniform of his school Shiro got a sudden feeling in his chest it wasn't an urge of pain like a heart attack but something calm and soft. Shiro felt like he already knew her it made him feel that he had to approach the girl but he just walked right pass her.

Shiro entered the school building and was greeted by the head master "well shiro I know it's scary on the first day so try to make friends" said the headmaster shiro gave no reply "well this is Mr. Jerome your new form tutor" Mr. Jerome came forth "hello Shiro I hope you feel welcome with open arms at this school" he said "come, I'll show you our classroom" Shiro followed Mr. Jerome through the school into a classroom

"Everyone this is our new student" said Mr Jerome "introduce yourself"

"I'm Shiro Sutherland" Shiro introduced himself without a smile taking 2 steps forward most of the girls in the class blushed apart from a few

"Shiro you will sit in that empty seat near that window" Mr Jerome pointed at the seat shiro was to sit in. Shiro walked towards his seat then sat down. Right next to him was a boy in blue hair he put his hand out "hi shiro, I'm kaz" he said shiro shacking his hand "hi" shiro replied. It became break shiro decided to explore the school he was about to leave he almost bumped into someone it was the girl from before, they looked at each other for a moment or so they had a soft gaze towards each other. Shiro then stepped aside "you can go first" he said

"Thanks" she replied he watched her run up to kaz and the rest of his friends then walked off. The first bell went for the next class shiro realised he was lost he turned right and left trying to retrace his steps "are you lost?" someone asked shiro turned around it was that girl again _I sure keep bumping into her a lot_ yet again he still felt like he knew her

"Um…kind of" he replied

"I'm Fiona, Fiona Ryder" she said with a smile

"I'm Shiro" he replied

"I know Kaz told me"

"Are you guys close?" _why am I asking a question like this?_

"I guess, we've been friends since Elementary school" shiro suddenly felt a bit of sadness he didn't know why he just properly met the girl he knew people can fall in love with time but he didn't think there was such thing as love at first sight he didn't think he could've fallen in love with fiona the moment he saw her. Fiona spotted shiros scan2go vehicle pouch "are you a scan2go racer?" she asked

"Yeah" shiro replied

"You should help us establish a scan2go club"

"Huh?"

"Me, kaz and 2 of our other friends are scan2go racers too we're a team we're going to create a scan2go club you should join and help us"

"I'm sorry I prefer to go solo at scan2go"

"Oh" fiona frowned "but will you still help us?"

"I'll think about it but I thought you were going to show me the way to class"

"Oh I'm sorry" Fiona lead Shiro the way to his class


End file.
